


A Catboy in Heat

by iwaoislutty



Series: Haikyuu Hybrids [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Don't Like Don't Read, Extremely Underage, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Human Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Shotacon, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoislutty/pseuds/iwaoislutty
Summary: Hajime went to the pet shop just to buy a fish or a small bird. He didn't plan to leave with a little and gorgeous catboy.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Hybrids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031214
Comments: 21
Kudos: 256





	A Catboy in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, PLEASE READ THE TAGS and have in mind that it's an "EXTREMELY UNDERAGE" work, so if you don't like just don't read. If you comment any bullshit i won't even reply, i'll just delete your comment, so please don't even try. 
> 
> for those who'll read, don't mind the tooth-rotting fluff of the beggining, if you read my other works you know you won't be disappointed lol 
> 
> enjoy

* * *

He heard the bell at the door as soon as he entered the store. There were a lot of different noises. Birds chirping, cats mewling, dogs barking. There were a lot of cages too. Some hanging from the ceiling with a variety of bird species that he had never seen. Some on the floor with cute bunnies and hamsters. And there were dogs and cats in some large cages. 

He saw a balcony with some aquariums full of colorful fishes and he was heading there when he felt a tug on his pants. 

Frowning, Iwaizumi looked down and frowned even more when he saw a little boy inside a small wooden enclosure. The little boy had silk brown hair and from the top of his head, two cat ears were pointing towards Hajime. Big and curious chestnut eyes were at him too. From the boy’s back, he could see a long, furry and brown tail, waiving lazily. 

The kid smiled and Hajime felt his heart melting. He was adorable. 

“Hi!” the kid almost shouted and Iwaizumi chuckled a little. 

He crouched down to meet the kid’s eyes. “Hey, little one.” Hajime didn't know that that store sells catboys. They were rare and expensive. 

“What’s your name?” the catboy asked in that childish voice. He had pulled his hand back and was holding the edge of the enclosure, his head tilted to the side. 

“Hajime. And yours?” 

“Tooru!” the little boy beamed and Hajime’s smile grew wide.

“May I touch you, Tooru?” the older asked and the catboy nodded. 

Tooru’s hair was more fluffy than Iwaizumi imagined. He slid his fingers over the smooth strands between his ears and the boy closed his eyes, leaning his head in the touch and purring happily. 

Hajime never saw anything more beautiful. 

“How old are you, Tooru?” still with his eyes closed, the boy seemed to think, rubbing his head on Hajime’s palm.

“Hm… six, I guess.” the kid opened his eyes again, smiling at Iwaizumi “You’ll buy me, Hajime-chan?” 

Iwaizumi went still a little. “Dunno… I don’t think I have enough money.” 

Hajime regretted his words the moment he saw the sad pout the boy made and his eyes watering. He panicked, he didn’t want to make that gorgeous boy feel sad. 

“But… hm…” Hajime looked around the store, just to buy some time. He was the only client and a guy that seemed to be the owner was looking discreetly at him. Giving a last pat on Tooru’s hair, he stood up and headed to that guy. “Hey, how much for him?” 

  
  
  


Half hour later, Iwaizumi left the store with Tooru hugging him tightly, his little legs and arms wrapped around him. He was licking Hajime’s face happily and purring, the older just chuckled with the tickles of his rough cat tongue. 

Hajime didn’t want to put a collar on him, but Tooru insisted, he wanted everyone to know he has an owner now. That’s why now the catboy had a beautiful turquoise collar, clinging proudly on his neck. 

After leaving the store, Hajime took him to the mall to buy some clothes for him. He didn’t mind that Tooru chose a cute, pink skirt and wanted to use it right away. The boy giggled every time the fabric wave around him. 

Hajime also bought him an ice cream and he chuckled at how amazed Tooru was with its  sweetness . Tooru had never tasted ice cream before. 

Iwaizumi noticed the greedy looks towards the catboy, mostly from men. He knew  _ why _ catboys were made, their reasons to exist and why they were so expensive. Everybody knew that. 

Catboys were made for sex only. Just to pleasure humans. Was a legal activity, since they weren’t entirely human, wasn’t considered illegal to have sex with a catboy, even if was a young one like Tooru. 

Everyone that owns a catboy tells how amazing is the sex with them, much better than with a human. The owner shop had told Hajime that Tooru was an omega - what was unnecessary information, since every catboy was omega - and he also told that Tooru was well trained. And Iwaizumi knew very well what that means.

Was also known by everybody that catboys were well behaved but that didn’t seem to apply to Tooru. The kid was a little ball of energy, running in front of Iwaizumi, pointing to store windows and shouting happily every time he saw something he liked. 

Hajime couldn’t be mad at that, Tooru was way too cute to be mad with him. 

When they got to Hajime’s apartment - now  _ their _ apartment - the older was exhausted. He dropped the shopping bags on the floor and fell heavily on the couch. Tooru climbed over him and curled on his lap. Soon the boy was snoring and purring, his tail curled around himself. 

  
  
  


A week had passed and Hajime couldn’t find any reason to regret bought Tooru. The catboy was nothing less than absolutely adorable. 

Everytime he got back home from work, Hajime could hear a scurry of little feet rushing towards him and soon he would feel little arms wrapping his legs. 

“Welcome home, Iwa-chan!” Hajime would beamed down at him, ruffling his smooth hair. 

“Hey, little guy.” Iwaizumi would bend down to give the omega a kiss on his cheek, and the boy would wrap his arms around Hajime’s neck, licking his face tenderly. 

But not today. 

Hajime frowned at the empty and quiet place. He urged inside the apartament, calling for the catboy, but there was no response. He entered their bedroom - used to be  _ his _ room, but Tooru refused to sleep alone and Hajime didn’t mind company, anyway - and before he could call for the kid again, he noticed the mess that was their room.

The wardrobe was open and his clothes were scattered on the floor. A lot of his clothes were piled on the bed. He felt a sweet, strong scent.

“Tooru?” there was a muffled groan and the pile on the bed moved a little.

Tooru’s head appeared through the clothes. His hair was disheveled and cheeks burning red. He smiled weakly at his owner. 

“Welcome home, Iwa-chan.” his throat seemed to be sore.

“Are you sick?” Hajime got close to the bed and put a hand on the boy’s forehead. He was burning. 

“No.” Tooru shook his head “It’s hm… I think it’s my heat.” Hajime’s eyes widened.

“Oh.” was the only word he could form. He sat on the mattress, caressing the kid’s hair. “There’s something I can do for you?” Tooru smiled, leaning in the touch and rubbing his head on Hajime’s hand. 

“Yeah.” he looked at Hajime with his eyes half closed. 

As soon as he entered the room Hajime  _ knew _ where that delicious smell came from. He looked down Tooru’s body, covered by his nest. He imagined that pale little legs trembling and soaked with his slick. He could imagine the little boy moaned in pleasure as Hajime helped him.

Hajime was already thinking of finally have a taste of the catboy, to know if the sex was really great how everyone says. He came from work that day thinking about that, and with the little omega in his heat would be even better. 

“What could I do for you?” he asked with his mouth dry and his pants getting uncomfortable. 

Smiling and biting his lip, the catboy took one of Hajime’s hands and guided him inside of his nest. Hajime could feel he was naked, his little body hot and sweaty. He felt his tiny dick rock hard, but Tooru guided him further and Iwaizumi felt the amazing wetness in the middle of his thighs. Then Hajime felt… he went stiff.

“You have a  _ pussy _ ?” Iwaizumi asked with his eyes widened and the boy chuckled.

“Of course I have a pussy, Iwa-chan. Don’t be silly.” 

Hajime didn’t know about  _ that. _

Swallowing hard, he let his fingers slide up and down his warm, soaked cunt. The little boy was so wet that Hajime held back a groan. He looked up at Tooru’s face, his eyes glossy gazing at Hajime and lips parted, breathing hard. Hajime licked his dry lips and pushed two fingers inside. Tooru moaned loud and arched his back. 

“It’s your first heat?” Tooru nodded, grabbing the sheets and trying to ride Iwaizumi’s fingers. 

“It’s hurting so much, Iwa-chan… I need your help.” Hajime knew exactly what  _ help _ he needed. 

Iwaizumi moved his fingers faster, pressing on the spots he knew the boy would cry out. With his thumb he found the clit and started to stroke it.  _ “Yes!” _ Tooru gasped, moving his hips to fuck himself on Hajime’s fingers. 

Iwaizumi watched the kid’s flushed face and half-lidded eyes, his lips red and swollen. Hajime was panting heavily when he saw Tooru’s body spasming under the nest and his soft walls clenching hard around his fingers. 

He worked the kid through his orgams and pulled his fingers back. 

“More, Hajime-chan,  _ please. _ ” 

Hajime hissed lowly under his breath and stood up. Tooru eyed him eagerly while the older got rid of his clothes. His cock was aching when Iwaizumi took off his boxers and stood proudly between his thick thighs. Tooru’s eyes widened and he licked his lips. 

“It’s  _ so big. _ ” Iwaizumi chuckled and helped the kid to take the nest off the way. Once all the clothes were on the floor, Hajime could see Tooru naked for the first time. His body was small and slender, still growing. His skin was soft and glistening with sweat. The kid parted his legs for Hajime to see his little, pink pussy clenching hard around nothing. 

His cunt was dripping and his slick was pooling under his thighs. Hajime licked his lips hungrily, eager to have a taste of that sweet juice. He settled between the kids legs and leaned down, kissing his stomach. Tooru squirmed beneath him, his whole body oversensitive after his orgasm. 

Hajime dipped his head down, facing that pretty messy cunt. Tooru was for sure a tight fit and Hajime’s dick throbbed with just thought of him burying balls deep into the catboy. 

Iwaizumi licked the little pussy, flicking his tongue up and down. The omega mewled and arched his back. Hajime held his hips to keep him in place and pushed his tongue into him. The boy moaned so loud that Hajime shivered. He couldn’t wait to hear what noises the kid would do when he fuck him for real. 

Slick filled Hajime’s mouth and he groaned with the sweet taste, was so much better than he expected. He pulled his tongue out and runned it to his clit and flicked his tongue over it making Tooru gasping and lifting his hips up, riding Iwaizumi’s face. Hajime sucked on the little bundle of nerves and the kid nearly screamed. 

Hajime went back down, giving Tooru’s cunt long, slow laps with his tongue, making the boy shivering under his grip. He pushed his tongue inside again, licking Tooru’s walls, feeling it clenching around his tongue. Tasting that amazing juice, Hajime kept sucking and licking Tooru’s slit, while stroking his clit with his thumb. 

The omega was a mess, squirming and moaning, trying to shove his hips on Iwaizumi’s face, chasing his next orgasm. And another wave of pleasure came fast and hard. Tooru’s little body shaked with his orgasm. Hajime’s mouth got so full that some of the slick ran down his chin. 

Hajime stood up again, cleaning his lower face with the back of his hand. Tooru’s body was still trembling, his little hands fisting the sheets. 

“Iwa… Iwa…” he gasped, trying to form some word through his foggy mind “ _ More…” _ Hajime growled.

“I know, baby. I’ll give you something even better.” 

Holding his huge cock with one hand, Hajime positioned it in the pussy that was still quivering. “It’s that what you need?” Hajime teased, slapping Tooru’s cunt lightly with the head of his cock. 

“Yes…  _ yes… _ ” the kid opened his legs more, desperate to feel Hajime’s cock filling him. 

“Then turn on your fours for me, I wanna mount you.” with his little legs shaking, the little omega obeyed, turning on his belly, he leaned on his elbows and knees, presenting his ass to Hajime for him to see his soaked, pink pussy.

Hajime’s mouth goes dry at the sight of that stretched cunt clenching and begging to be filled. The omega’s brown tail was wagging expectantly.

Hajime started to push in, moaning with the amazing squeeze around his cockhead. Tooru’s back arched, trying to get the entire thing in one motion. “Easy, baby.” Hajime held his hips again “I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

The catboy's head had fallen on the pillow, he was drooling and mewling while Iwiazumi’s massive cock opened him. His tail had curled around Hajime’s thigh. 

“You’re so big…. so good…” the boy was panting hard. His little legs quivered when Hajime bottomed out. Iwaizumi put a hand on the kid’s belly, feeling the outline of his cock pointing through his skin. 

Tooru threw his head back, the wild moan that ripped from his throat told Hajime that that wasn't the first time the kid was being fucked. “Yes! Fuck me, Iwa-chan. Hard.” 

Hajime didn’t think twice and slid out until just the tip was inside and slammed back into him, hard. Tooru screamed in pleasure and Iwaizumi did it again and again, abusing that sloppy pussy and marveling with the boy’s sweet moans. 

Iwaizumi already had sex with a lot of men and women, but was his first time with a catboy, and now he know that the sex with them were really the best, and the fact that Tooru was so young and small was turning him on more than he will admit. 

The kid’s soft walls were swallowing Hajime as he wanted to keep his cock inside him forever. Hajime was lightheaded with all the pheromones of his catboy and the slick pouring like water from the omega’s pussy. 

Sliding a hand through the smooth and sweaty skin of his back, Hajime grabbed a handful of the kid’s hair, taking care not to hurt his cat ears and pulled him back, making him bend his back even more. 

“You like it rough, baby, don’t you?” the older teased and the boy shivered. 

“ _ Yes!” _ was the gasp from the kid “Please, Hajime, wreck me,  _ please _ ” his childish voice made Hajime’s skin prickled. 

“Shit” Iwaizumi groaned, pumping harder inside the omega “That guy was no kidding when he said you’re trained” 

Shoving the catboy’s head on the pillow and holding him there, his ass was at Hajime’s mercy. Hajime increased the pace and the kid screamed when his sweet spot was hitted. Tooru started to beg for  _ faster, harder, deeper _ , his  high pitched moans telling Hajime that the little omega was close. 

The hand that wasn't on Tooru’s hair went down his body, looking for his clit and the little body jolted when Hajime foundt it. 

Tooru’s body was bouncing back and forth like a ragdoll as Hajime fucked him hard and fast, his little hands gripping the sheets until his knuckles went white. 

With all the abuse in his pussy and Hajime’s fingers stroking his clit, the omega came hard, his cunt squirting on Hajime’s thick cock and his tiny dick releasing a few spurts of cum. Iwaizumi needed a lot of effort to not cum as the kid’s walls clenched hard around him.

Tooru’s body gave out and he fell limp on the mattress. But Hajime didn’t finish with him yet. 

The older slid out, his aching cock throbbing, and turned the omega on his back again. The boy was panting heavily, his chest painted with a cute shade of red moving fast. His half-lidded eyes staring at Hajime without actually seeing anything, too fucked up to realize anything. 

When Iwaizumi entered the kid again, he didn’t find any resistance and resumed his brutal pace. Tooru's eyes rolled back and he tried to grab the sheets again, but was too weak for it. His little legs twiched at how roughly Iwaizumi was fucking him. A harsh yelp came from his swollen lips. 

“Take it, baby.” Hajime’s hoarse voice made the kid look at him again. 

“It’s too good, Hajime-chan.” Tooru’s voice was weak but Iwaizumi still heard it “Don’t stop fucking me” 

“I’ll fucking breed you, Tooru” the slapping sound of his hips hitting the omega’s ass was loud, but not louder than the  wet squelching sounds of the kid’s soaked pussy being fucked merciless by Hajime’s thick cock. 

“Yes… breed me… cum inside, Iwa-chan” Tooru whined when Hajime hitted his sweet spot again, his tail waving beneath him “I need your cum inside me”

Hajime was so close but he wanted to see the little boy cuming for him one last time, so he pumped up his hips, slamming Tooru’s sweet spot dead-on. The kid cried loud, his back arching, his body made just for sex automatically looking for  _ more, more and more. _

Iwaizumi couldn’t hold anymore when he saw Tooru’s tears running down his porcelain cheeks as he tried to move his weak body to Hajime and begging to be breed. 

Hajime’s moan was loud when the kid came again, his body spasming and toes curling, his furry tail went stiff as he soaked Iwaizumi’s his cock with his juice and clenched his walls to milk Iwaizumi dry. Hajime didn’t stop to pump inside him until the last drop of his cum, letting the boy’s pussy become even more wet and messy. 

He slid out and watched until the cunt started pouring the boy’s slick and his sticky cum out. Tooru’s body was still shaking and the catboy seemed passed out. 

  
  
  


When Tooru woke up again he was immersed in hot water, there was a strong arm around his slim waist and a hand caressing his cat ears fondly. The boy mewled and curled on Hajime’s lap, nuzzling his human’s neck. 

“You did so good, baby.” Hajime whispered to him, caressing his side and his smooth, furry ears. 

Tooru only purred happily and sated, he could feel his pussy was ruined and he couldn’t wait for the next wave of his heat, to be fucked raw by Iwaizumi again. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i don't plann make this a series but if you have any idea tell me and i'll see what i can do :))) 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciate ヾ(•ω•`)o


End file.
